Dion Charmers
Buraddoai; lit. "Red-Eyed Demon") "Knight Cloaked in Red" (赤外套の騎士, Akagaitō no Kishi) Grisaille (グリサイー, Gurisaīru) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=28 |height=180cm |weight=60kg |birthday=May 20 |eyes=Red |hair=Silver |blood type=B+ |affiliation= Black Pearl |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Black Pearl's Navigator |previous occupation=Rune Knight Naval Commander Holy Knight Candidate |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Fimbulvinter |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Parents |counterpart= |magic=Angel Magic Requip |curse= |weapons=Silver Kiss Emet Cross |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Dion Charmers (ディオン・チャーマーズ, Dion Chāmāzu) is a crewmember of the Black Pearl, acting as its . Among the crew and those who know of their exploits, Dion is infamously known as "Bloodeye" ( Buraddoai; lit. "Red-Eyed Demon") due to his ferocious gaze and extreme marksmanship skill. Prior to his current occupation, Dion was a member of the , and had introduced a naval force in order to increase the success of their expeditions. His contribution to the Rune Knights made him a candidate to membership in the lauded Holy Knights, a feat that had not been accomplished without the position of Squire in a long time after its initial formation. However, for the sake of his personal goals, Dion respectfully resigned from his position. But not all was well for the dreaming Knight. His former comrades, extremely envious of the fact that he could simply "let go" of such a prosperous position, ambushed him. Twenty men in all attempted to sabotage his position, believing that killing him would bring about their own glory. Utilizing civil tensions as a cover, they would steal his honors by stepping over his corpse: or so they thought. Bringing out the full power of his Angel Fall, Dion made a contract with the Fallen Angel , which caused his entire body and personality to take a metamorphosis that turned him into a madman. It was this shocking event, cloaking him in the blood of his former allies, that branded him a traitor and gave him the title "Knight Cloaked in Red" (赤外套の騎士, Akagaitō no Kishi). In turn, he is a high-priority target for the given the secrets he is aware of. Appearance Dion is trademarked as quite an attractive individual, a fact reiterated several times by Killigrew Jones' incessant flirting and his popularity within the under the alias "Grisaille," where he has repeatedly ranked in the top twenty The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend poll. Although a Pirate by occupation, Dion regularly dons a melancholic, aloof expression, adding to an air of mystery around him that his photographers thoroughly exploit for their sales. In terms of defining features, the most visible would be Dion's blood-red eyes. Regarded as ferocious once he is eliciting a negative reaction, there was a time when even his Captain found his ferocious gaze somewhat unnerving. Starkly contrasting this deep red is an almost transparent mane of silver hair that some take as an indication that he is victim of . His hair is kept short and left relatively unspiked, with it parting to his left. Although holding traits of albinism, Dion is noted to have a fair, albeit healthy complexion which is made quite clear through the skin he exposes on a daily basis. His complexion contributes wonders to his facial features, as they are shown to accentuate with a certain sharpness that adds to the melancholy surrounding the man. Likewise, his facial structure is also quite pronounced, particularly with regards to his naturally contoured jawline. When considering his former, and even current, occupations, it is no surprise that Dion has developed his physical abilities to their peak. Regular, specific training has lead to Dion possessing a remarkably toned and well-built physique that, due to its focus on natural strength, is highly aesthetically appealing as well. He has a firm build, with a solid focus on his core revealing itself by way of toned pectorals and "washboard abs." Likewise, he is known to have quite muscular arms, with particular strength in his forearms given his choice of weapon. Moreover, his legs are quite solid as well, with particular definition around his thigh and calf muscles. To compliment his physique, he wears a rather fitting, and somewhat revealing attire for day-to-day operations. He wears a white cape fragmented into three sections with a hoodie that is attached to the rest of his outfit with golden buttons fastened together with three chains, two gold and one white. The cape itself is attached to a lengthy black jacket that fits tightly around his torso before flaring outwards below his waist. It has a high collar that fans his neck — around which he wears a golden choker — and is left open across the majority of his torso, exposing his physique given that he wears an open white shirt underneath as well. Around his waist he wears a dark brown belt in a crossed pattern, underneath which he wears a simple pair of dark brown, fitting pants and black leather shoes. Navy attire.]] Given his former occupation as a Rune Knight, and his memories from a life before piracy, Dion occasionally is noted to don his former gear to mourn the loss of his former comrades. It is quite an elaborate outfit that Dion keeps conditioned with pride. Notably, the outfit once had a long white cape with the Magic Council's symbol etched onto it, but with its permanent staining in blood, Dion keeps it within his room as a sight to remind him of his shortcomings, motivating him to improve. The outfit is defined by a long navy overcoat with its interior edges folded outward and hemmed with black fabric, folded sleeves of a dark brown coloration, and a flared collar with white trimmings. Underneath he wears a navy double-breasted military-style jacket with a red sash moving down his torso, with a ruby brooch close to the position of his heart. Over the sash is a cream, belt-like sash with golden stripes tied around his waist in a fashion similar to bow. In addition, the jacket itself is a turtle-neck, but with a slight "V" opening down his neck, which is ornamented with avian patterns. Underneath this jacket is a simple white dress shirt, and for lower-body wear he adorns similarly colored pants and calf-length boots. As for accessories, while not often, he has worn a hat with this outfit when the occasion demands it, though he regularly wears simple, navy gloves. Personality Relationships Black Pearl Rune Knights Others History Synopsis Equipment Silver Kiss ( , Shirubā Kisu; lit. "Silver Bullet of Deception") Emet ( , Emechu; Habbanic for "Truth", Japanese for "True Form") Cross ( , Kurosu; lit. "Avatar of Sacrifice") Magic and Abilities Angel Magic (天使魔法, Tenshi Mahō): An unusual form of Summoning Magic in which one summons beings regarded as Angels. In saying this, the Angels that are summoned from this power are not genuine beings, but rather, apparitions formed from the beliefs of the practitioner given shape. They are a product of one's religious belief and, as such, represent different aspects of their user's identity. To some, Angels may appear as monstrous entities who transcend the logic of the world. Whereas to others, they are beings that guide humanity and appear as such. Those who are acquainted with the Bloodeye would find it strikingly odd that a Pirate who is willing to endorse murder would possess a religious belief strong enough to take hold of this Magic. But, there is more to Dion Charmers that meets the eye. Dion was born into a religious family and is still an active devotee of God within the . He knew of the idea that God could save this world. But as he continued to look at reality, his own beliefs continued to be faltered. What would it take to become a savior of this world his God created? If He could not come to save it, who could? It was here that Dion was exposed to the power of Magic. Truly, it was a heavenly power. Surely, it must have been sent by God for this divine purpose? Dion enrolled into the path of a Rune Knight. Slowly and surely, he awakened the power to use Magic. And with this power, awoke the power of a savior. His willpower forged into what he considered to be the saviors of this world and, for this reason, he continued on the perilous path of becoming the savior his God wished for him to be, no matter how much he would struggle. Dion possesses the ability to form Angels through his strong belief in the form God's chosen will take. Using the power of Magic, he connects his image of an Angel to the spiritual flow of nature. The world uses this connection as a means to form an Angel from the natural elements it is composed of, creating being(s) of unrivaled splendor and chivalry. These beings possess thoughts that are independent to, but are derived from Dion's own. Although they are said to possess an aspect of God, in truth, they are simply projections of Dion's unwavering faith. Each summoning is through an individual incantation that cements the Angel's presence and purpose into the world until is complete. They remain alive and are capable of fighting through tethering themselves to Dion's power. As such, Dion does not make use of significantly powerful Angels unless he believes that it is necessary to do so. Notably, Dion is also capable of integrating his Angels' power into his very being, being capable of doing so through the fabled spell Angel Fall. His mastery of Angel Fall has also lead into another supplementary application of the Magic being available to him. Regarded as the "White Feather" (白羽, Hakubane), Dion has gained enough synchronization with his fellow Angels to the point where their bond is established as a form of isolated Telepathy. All actions and commands are conveyed to each other silently, thus enabling Dion and the said Angel to perform actions in coordinated silence. *'Malakim' ( , Marakimu; lit. "Nameless God-Wings"): The Malakim are the Angels of Duty, those whom represent God's aspect of "Unconditional Love" (絶対愛, Zettai Ai). They bear the appearance of virtually every non-Human species in existence, with the exclusion of and . All species are painted in lustrous white skin with red patterns across their bodies. Each Malakim also possesses an armament of some kind to highlight their most significant trait. While each Malakim has their own personality and quirk, for the most part, they exist as loyal comrades to Dion's cause and will fight for him with their full strength. :Malakim all have individual capabilities in combat, however, they all share the trait known as Resonance ( , Rezonansu; lit. "Shared Faith"), an ability which enables Dion and any summoned Malakim to maintain a perfect link similar to the likes of or . All sensations are linked with one another, allowing for the distribution of information and even pain through to one another. This makes collaborative efforts with the Malakim near-unbreakable, for Dion can compensate for a Malakim's shortcomings, and the Malakim may do the same. Considering that the summoning of a Malakim is marginally less taxing than any of his other Angels, he can summon up to five at a single time, thus allowing for a nigh-impenetrable means of combat. Notably, none of the Malakim possess the ability to perform any Magic beyond basic Elemental Magic, as their true power comes from the use of Resonance. :*'Incantation': Spread His word to all of His creation! Speak, God's wings of duty, Malakim! *'Phanuel' ( , Phanueru; lit. "Truthful God-Wing"): Phanuel is the Angel of Truth, one whom represents God's aspect of "Righteous Judgement" (善道刑罰, Zendō Keibatsu). She bears the appearance of a youthful woman with six wings, running from her shoulders to her lower waist. Her hair, skin and eyes are of an illustrious white, and she is adorned with a heavenly blue robe that covers the length of her body. Phanuel herself is the Angel that governs truth. Her personality is straightforward and, to an extent, monotonous. She does not deal with personal interpretation of any kind, for her power can examine the pure truth of anything her eyes witness. This is somewhat ironic, considering that her existence was formed from Dion's very perspective. However, his strong belief within her being a living being reaffirms her own existence. :Phanuel possesses the mighty True Heart ( , Tōrū Hāto; lit. "Heart that Understands Truth"), an ability ingrained within her very being to observe and record all of the truths that exist in the world. In combative use, this appears as her being endowed with eyes emitting radiant light, perceiving through the hidden formula within the construction of all Magic that appears before her. After assimilating this knowledge, her powers can recreate this very hidden formula and thus allow Dion to make use of the Magic's most basic nature. Although this ability at the surface would give Dion a near-limitless arsenal of Magic, the time it takes to decipher the truths of these Magic varies on the user and the type of Magic itself. Magic said to go against the very "laws of God", such as , cannot be replicated due to the darkness that taints their history. Likewise, replicating more than one Magic simultaneously is a very difficult feat, considering that each Magic would possess a different "truth." That being said, Phanuel can somewhat recompense for this disadvantage by observing the "truth" that connects all the Magic that has been cast, creating a countermeasure that works as a means to stall before striking at an opportune moment. :*'Incantation': Observe the deeds of this world, inscribe its rightful punishment! Fly, God's wings of truth, Phanuel! *'Shateiel' ( , Shateieru; lit. "Silent God-Wing"): :*'Incantation': Quell the chaos of this world. Spread your wings of silence, Shateiel. *'Simikiel' ( , Shimikieru; lit. "Vengeful God-Wing"): :*'Incantation': Harbor blood upon your wings and deliver just suffering! Punish, God's wings of vengeance, Simikiel! *'Lucifer' ( , Rushifā; lit. "Radiant God-Wing"): :*'Incantation': Discard your Wings. Fall into Sin. Defy the Absolute. Accept the Abandoned. Shine over all with the radiance of the Morning Star, God's wings of radiance, Lucifer. Angel Fall ( Enjeru Fōru; lit. "Heavenly Illumination on Earth") *'Raiment of the Morning Star' (明星の衣, Myōjō no Koromo) *'Vessel of the Lightbringer' (光齎の器, Kōsai no Utsuwa) Requip (換装魔法, Kansō Mahō; lit. "Express Equipmentary Magic") is a common form of Spatial Magic that enables an individual to utilize an independent pocket dimension in order to store and retrieve items of any kind. Although Mages often have specific equipment attached to it and rotate between different sets, such as popularized by , the majority of Mages simply store necessary equipment there for easy access. Dion, specifically, holds his blade, pistols and spear through this Magic. Great Magic Power: Master Marksman: Master Swordsman: Master Spearman: Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Black Pearl Crew Category:Former Rune Knights Category:Characters